


Mick Can Cook?!

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Requested Captain Canary Fics [18]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Requested by QueenMaureen.Mick cooks the food for Captain Canary's first date and Len swears Sara to secrecy.





	Mick Can Cook?!

Leonard had finally worked up the courage to ask Sara out on a date and luckily she said yes but only if the date was a dinner for two on the ship because she didn’t think that leaving the ship would be a good idea if things suddenly went to hell like they normally do. He agreed to the terms and when Sara arrived at the Galley the next night she was surprised to see he had set a tablecloth with candles. He had even dressed up in a suit and tie.

 

“For you m’lady,” he said handing her a rose with a smile on his face.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you,” she replied after sniffing the rose.

“You’re welcome. May I?” he asked in regard to her chair.

“You may,” she replied as he pulled her chair out for her.

“Sorry I didn’t put on a dress I didn’t think you’d go all out for this.”

“I didn’t expect you to. I know you hate wearing dresses on missions. Champagne?”

“Yes please,” she replied as he poured her a glass.

“Thanks,” she replied taking a sip of her drink.

“So did you make all this? Usually replicator food doesn’t smell this good,” she asked.

“No I did not make the food. But before I tell you who did you have to swear not to tell another living soul. Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

“Good. Mick made the food. Only because I am not as good a cook as he is and I wanted you to really enjoy the date.”

“Mick knows how to cook?”

“Yes and rather well actually. I swear he probably could have become a professional chef if he wasn’t so into committing crimes.”

“We’ll see.”

 

Sara’s eyes went wide while taking a bite of her pasta as they began to eat their meal.

 

“Oh my God that is amazing! Mick made this?!”

“Told you he was good. And again you cannot breathe a word of Mick’s amazing cooking skills to anyone especially Mick.”

“Why not? Aren’t I allowed to thank him for the food?”

“No because I only managed to talk him into this by telling him I wouldn’t let you know he cooked the meal. He’s actually embarrassed by his cooking skills. Thinks it’s women’s stuff.”

“Well if I can’t thank him for the food can I at least kick his ass for such a sexist belief?”

“Not unless you want him to kill me for telling you this.”

“Depends on how the rest of the date goes,” she smirked.

“Well here’s to things going well,” he said raising his glass in a toast.

“Cheers,” he said as he clinked his glass to hers.

“Cheers,” she responded.

 

The next day Sara kept dropping hints about knowing Mick was a good cook. Not because the date with Leonard went bad and she wanted Mick to kick his ass but because she wanted to kick Mick’s ass for thinking cooking was only for girls and didn’t want to have to come up with an excuse. Unfortunately for her, but luckily for Leonard, her hints seemed to go right over Mick’s head the whole day.

 

“Are you trying to get me killed?” Leonard whispered to her.

“No! Why would I want to get my boyfriend killed?” she answered before sauntering off.

“Wait I’m your what?” he asked with a mix of shock and joy.

“You heard me,” she replied from down the hall bringing a smile to Leonard’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
